Traitor
by Known-As-Rome
Summary: Percy was banished but now he's back... as an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

I screamed, what did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, I had gotten accused of murdering a whole legion of demi-gods, I had gotten banished, on my Birthday, with the worst present in my life.

Zeus had burned the word 'Traitor' on my back in greek, a reminder of how unfair life is.

I looked up once more into Kronos' face, and glared he laughed, "you should be glad, Chaos is coming to pick you up!"

Chaos… as in the 'all powerful' creator?

Kronos seemed to read my mind as he answered, "Yes him. I wonder what he see's in you?"

Suddenly there was a flash of light,

"Let him go Kronos."

**Another shout-out to elliefs, Thank You!**

**Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up, hoping to see Chaos, of course not.

Nico was standing there, a look of determination on his face.

"Whaaaaaa?" Kronos jumped and dropped his scythe.

Nico giggled (a manly giggle) and tried to 'help' me.

Instead, he ended up landing face-first in a pile of hell-hound dung, when he got up, sent a dirty look at Kronos, and vanished.

I blinked, tried to make sense of it just as I got hit in the head.

I rubbed the back of my head and tried to glare at who did it, as it turned out, it was Beckendorf.

He stood behind me with an embarrassed look on his face, "Sorry man… I thought it would work…"

Instead of trying it again he simply took out a cloudy orb, shouted "Chaos city!" and we were off.

**Ok… not the best chapter. Anyway **_**another**_** shout out to elliefs and this time, Animatedpotatoe, bot are my friends, and help me a lot!**

**Anyway, Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this… I hope this chapter is good…**

When the portal ended Beckendorf and I were standing in front of a man.

He was tall, no doubt about. He had a black suit and a fedora.

"I am Chaos." I resisted the urge to say 'No durr, Sherlock!' **(sorry, no 'bad' words, my mom reads this!)** But, again, this is the creator of the universe!

He looked me up and down and nodded, "You are in pretty god shape, would you like to train?" "Yes."

_Line break- 1,000 years later _

Omega jumped back in time to disarm Chaos. "Wow… You are getting strong_ Percy._"

Omega bowed, and started to leave, but Chaos called him back.

"Meet me in the meeting room, we have something to talk about."

_Line Break_

Omega stormed around his room, he was _Angry_.

He had to go back to earth! He was supposed to get ready, but he was feeling rebellious.

He sighed and went to work, there was nothing left to do but go.

Surprisingly, he actually missed earth. Even though they abandoned him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Percy stood in front of the Olympian council, wondering what they wanted with him._

"_You are charged with the murder of 17 demi-gods. Do you accept?!"_

_Percy was surprised, to say the least. _

"_You will go to Tartarus, as you deserve!"_

_With a burning sensation, everything around him went black._

**Hello, FanFiction people! Hope you liked it!**

**Read & Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

For the first couple of days in Tartarus, Percy just wandered around, fighting monsters as he went.

Then he found Kronos.

Worst. Luck. Ever.

Kronos made Percy miserable.

But he was only there for a year, when Beckendorf found him.

Thankfully, he was not alone.

There was other people to train with, he knew almost all of them.

Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Bianca, he was glad to be with them.

_Line break-_

Why do I have to do this?

Oh yeah, they need us.

I would rather let them rot.

Just like they did to me.

"We are landing-3-2-1-"

Oops! Too late to go back now!

_Camp Half-Blood-_

"They are here…"

Annabeth was sad.

She had betrayed one of the most loyal people on the planet.

But, hopefully, he would be one of the people on this ship…

Maybe even this 'Omega' everyone is talking about.

Maybe…

The ship sank into everyone's line of sight, they all stared in awe.

It was black with swirls of a dark blue made to look like galaxies.

All in all, it was amazing.

When it touched the ground it opened up and people came out.

Standing in front was…

**Please review! It makes me happy…**


	5. Chapter 5

"Percy!"

I ran towards him.

I was delighted, he was here!

But he looked at me, lifted a hand I flew back, just like the titans…

Chaos appeared, "What did I tell you Omega?"

He nodded his head, but to me he didn't look sorry.

Chiron stepped up, he cast a glance towards the campers and the Romans, who were here at Chaos's request.

He started nervously, "Chaos, we thank you for helping us with o- our war…"

He trailed off.

"We are only here to help, so when you can handle it, we will leave."

Most of their army let out a relieved sigh, but a few of the masked people and Per- _Omega_ looked smug.

Chaos turned to the masked people, "Reveal yourself."

The first stepped up, it was Silena.

She sent a small smile towards Clarisse.

Next was Beckendorf, who smiled widely.

Then Zoe and Bianca unmasked themselves.

The hunters let out little squeals.

"Now _that's_ over, where do we go?"

Percy looked annoyed.

Chaos sent him a glare that clearly said 'Shut your mouth'.

Chiron gestured for them to follow him.

He led them to the cabin that we had made for them.

Chaos looked it up and down, then looked at his army and summoned what looked like a couple of Hecate kids.

He looked at them expectantly until they caught on.

They muttered a few words and the cabin looked the same but Chaos dismissed them, he turned away to look at his army, "Go in."

Percy sent me one more glare before going into the cabin.

But one thing was on my mind, how did he get out of Tartarus?

**Not the best chapter… oh well, hope you enjoyed the others!**

**Please review, I need directions!**


	6. Chapter 6

I did _not_ want to be here.

First, I saw her.

Then they had to unmask themselves.

But you know what?

I'm just in a bad mood, so I'm making up reasons.

It's almost time to go to dinner.

Almost time to explain.

As I got to dinner the counselors that were turned immortal looked at me warily.

They knew my story.

I couldn't help glaring at almost every single one of them.

None of them helped me.

They probably wanted an explanation on how I got out of Tartarus.

Chiron stamped his foot at the end of dinner, "As you all know, we are planning a game of 'Capture the Flag'."

One of the recruits from another planet looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and sent the object of the game to him, the boy looked excited and told his friend.

"Camp Half-Blood will be going against Chaos's army. You have one hour to get ready. Go."

I smiled evilly, this going to be fun.

**Please don't flame. I know I'm not a very good author… **


End file.
